Haru's Story
by burt0
Summary: haha im done!
1. the meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 (you just wait Squaresoft…er... Square Enix) but I do own Haru

On with the story!

"_Holy crap, I hate ShinRa_!" Haru thought, "All they did was nag me and shit."

But unfortunately for Haru the day he quit ShinRa was the day Cloud and co. were breaking in to the ShinRa building. "Hey look it a ShinRa soldier" a voice muttered.

"C'mon Aeris get him!"

"What me, no you Cloud you get him"

"Never"

"Okay then on three we charge!"

"Y'NO I CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YER SAYING!"

"SHIT, KILL HIM!"

"DARNIT, even after I quit SOLDIER everyone's still out to get me!" Haru yelled as he drew his sword. Haru's sword looked like a smaller version of Sephiroth's sword but fatter and about 5 feet long.

"HYA!"

CRASH

BOOM!

CLANK!

Haru glanced at Cloud before shouting "CRASH DRIVE!" his limit break.

Cloud dodged it and attacked with his own stronger attack CROSS SLASH. "Oof, well I see we're off to a rough start, heheh…" Haru said menacingly (the music from safor Seph starts playing- Seph: DON'T CALL ME THAT!-sorry!) "RAM DRIVE!"

The whole area around them exploded and Tifa was thrown off her feet and fell off the ledge that appeared from Ram Drive's massive explosion. "Tifa!" Cloud screamed as he darted off the ledge to save her.

"GOD &&#$# CLOUD, I'LL GET THE SHINRA GUY!" Barrett cursed. (New made up attack) "LASER CANNON HIGH POWER" Barrett roared as a huge laser shot from his gun.

"Oh fuck YAAAAA!" Haru jumped off the cliff, but Aeris caught him by his black coat and pulled him up. "Meep!" Haru meeped (no crappy pun intended).

"Hi, your cute, I'm Aeris, you can die now." FWA-BAM! Aeris sent him flying off the cliff.

"AAAAAGHH, hey she thinks I'm cute, cool, hahahahaha…wait…AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Haru screamed as he fell down and landed on his face, hard, very hard. "Ouch…"

The next day…

"YUMM bacon…" Haru scarfed down some bacon, "mmmmmmm"

The next week (nothing important happened that week):

Haru wad walked until he found the gold saucer, there he challenged Dio to a fight. If he won, Dio would give him a dune buggy.

"Hey, Dio, you look stronger than you are" Haru laughed.

Dio roared and charged at Haru. Haru punched him out cold and took the buggy keys.

"Hey thanks, old man!" Haru laughed as he walked off.

He now took the dune buggy until he reached the frozen lands, the he "accidentally" took the buggy off the cliff to the city of the ancients.

"WEEEEEEE, oh, umm, I mean, AAAAAAAAGHH,…., oh what the hell, WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CRASH!

He slowly go out of the car.

"SO, where is this city of the ancients", Haru was near to it very near, In it, he was in it, man he's slow…. "HEY, stupid author person…, well so here's the city, eh." Haru muttered.


	2. just your average day

Disclaimer: If you are so stupid as to think "I" own FF 7, you must be smoking rocks…..and if you are oh well, I own HARU!

This chap will be more organized I promise!

Haru slowly walked toward the City of the Ancients (which I do not own!).

"Dang man this is not cool (He said "Not Cool" in Gary's voice from "fairly odd parents"). I've been walking for 5 days and I get here to find Sephiroth, and nothing!" Haru complained.

He walked toward the city slowly. The place was huge!

"Holy crap!"

"Hey it's that ShinRa kid"

"Yeah!"

Cloud and Co. walked toward Haru, each person with a menacing glare. Aeris walked up to him (She's taller than him, he's only 15 and she's 21, theres a height difference that can seem intimidating).

"You Jackass, this is my sacred city, how dare you come to this holy place!" Aeris screamed at him.

She picked him up by his spiky brown hair.

"Hey, ouch cut that out!" Haru yelped.

"No, you have crossed the line; you will not leave this place alive…" Cloud stated.

"No your both wrong, its all of you that will die" A mysterious voice said.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud Screamed.

(The trademark Sephiroth music starts playing with the Japanese people singing)Yes, it was true; the prince of darkness came out of the shadows. Aeris dropped Haru on the ground; he quickly got up into a battle stance.

"Kid, no!" Tifa screamed as Haru charged at Sephiroth. Haru drew his sword and did Ram drive, but before he finished it Sephiroth grabbed Haru by the neck.

"Stupid insignificant child, watch Cloud as this boy becomes part of me." Sephiroth smirked.

The gang just watched helplessly.

"Hey let go of me you freak, I said LET G-" Haru's sentence was cut off as Sephiroth stabbed his sword through Haru's gut.

Everyone just gaped, speechless at what Sephiroth just did. Slowly Sephiroth let Haru go.

Aeris ran up and grabbed him.

"You basterd, you just killed a like, 15 year old boy without thinking twice about it!" She Screamed at Sephiroth on the verge of tears.

"Ho ho, from what I just saw, you were all going to kill him, at least he went fast, HAHAHAHA!" Sephiroth roared in laughter and flew off.

Aeris sat there dumbstruck,_ He's right, Sephiroth was right,_ Aeris thought. The dying boy that was in her arms, she was going to kill, but to make matters worse, she was going to kill him out of anger. Aeris pulled Haru up to her and hugged him as she sobbed.

"Hey Aeris, let us help, we can use magic to cure him." Barrett said as soothingly as he could.

Cloud, Barrett and Tifa combined cure to make cure3. Slowly Haru's eyes opened.

"Hey, I'm alive!" Haru gasped.

Suddenly Aeris kissed him, not a smooch, a real big time kiss.

"Well I guess welcome to the group." Cloud said with a shocked look on his face.

Well I hope u liked the chap, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. bad luck goes to worse luck

Disclaimer: DAMMIT I ONLY OWN HARU, but if yer willing to sell me square Enix ehehehe…

This chapter is going to be at least 1000 words fer once

On with the story

Finally Aeris stopped kissing Haru. Now it was time for questions.

"Who the hell was that bastard?" Haru asked.

"He's a crazy madman bent on world domination." Tifa replied.

"He killed my hometown, burnt it to literally ashes, dust," Cloud stated sated sadly, "Also Tifa's, we both lived in Nibelheim…"

"He really has nothing to do with me" Red (sorry I forgot 'bout him…) XIII said.

"Me neither, but I'm jes doing this to protect Marlene." Barrett piped in.

"Well it seems you all got yer reasons, well 'cept Aeris." Haru muttered

"Hey, Clouds my bodyguard!"

"Ah…. So what's madman's name"

"Sephiroth" Everyone said gloomily.

And Cloud and Co. told Haru the rest there is to know about the jerk.

"Wow that is horrible!" Haru fumed, "That man killed so many people, how can he sleep at nights!"

"I know, one man has caused this much pain." Cait Sith (forgot 'bout him too) said quietly and sadly.

The group with the new member, set out to find Sephiroth.

A few weeks later….

The group, now, after traveling hundreds of miles the came upon a canyon.

"GRANDPA!" Red cried.

"Grandpa, wow Red that is the most random thing to say, since when does a canyon remind someone about his grandpa…" Haru answered unexpectedly.

Without warning Red ran toward a small village on the side of a cliff.

"Hey Red, wait up!" Barrett roared as he ran at full speed towards the village.

After a few minutes the group finally reached up to Red.

"Hey you guys go with Red; I'll stay here and rest." Haru said as he walked toward a small comfortable patch of grass.

After a short nap, Haru heard a strange sound come from the sky. Then there was a bright flash and where the light hit the ground stood a woman with silver streaks in her hair, her glowing orange-red eyes had the gostima (if you don't know what gostima is, the gostima eyes look like snake eyes) pupils.

"It's been a while, Haru…." The strange woman said menacingly, "It's time we end this." She said licking her lips.

"Go die, cannibal." Haru muttered.

"Hey, its not cannibalism, I'm not human, I'm demon." She snapped defensively.

Back at the Cosmo Candle….

"Hey, something's not right." Cloud murmured.

Suddenly Cloud stood up and ran toward the exit.

Back at Haru…

Haru slowly drew his sword. Naru (the demon woman person) drew her sword as well.

"Let's end this shall we?" Naru smirked.

"Deal." Haru answered.

They both charged. As the swords clashed, the surrounding area exploded. Naru unleashed a swift uppercut, Haru blocked it with a quick slash.

"Hey you're getting stronger!" Naru gasped as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Or maybe you're just weaker!" Haru roared while unleashing a devastating frontal thrust.

Naru didn't have time to react, Haru's blade slashed her side leaving a deep cut.

"Agh!"

Before she had time to hit the ground, Haru charged at her at full speed. Unfortunately for him, she came to he senses and held her sword forward.

"Oh shit!" Haru yelped as he got a grazed side from the sword.

Then he gasped and fell down.

" HAHAHAHA, I knew the poison blade would finish you!" Naru laughed.

Haru weakly got up.

"Huff, wheeze."

"Damn your good, Naru." Haru gasped as blood trickled off his lip.

"Give up, lunch (Man that's fruity…..), if you don't it'll just be more painful." Naru smirked.

Suddenly, she ran up to Haru. He put up his arm in defense. She just laughed, in a split second she appeared in front of him and bit down on his arm taking a chunk of skin off.

"AAAAGH!" Haru screamed in pain as he slumped over clutching his wound.

"Mmmmmmm…delicious." Naru licked her lips.

"KID, NO!" Cloud screamed as he jumped off the steps to Cosmo Canyon.

"Dammit, again!" Naru cursed as she disappeared.

Cloud ran over to Haru and picked him up.

" I've got to get him to the Candle." Cloud muttered.

"Oh my god, Haru!" Tifa gasped.

"He's been poisoned." Cloud grimaced.

Aeris burst into tears "Now he'll die for sure!"

Haru's veins became clearly visible and he started to sweat, but, it suddenly stopped.

"The hell man?" Barrett gasped.

Suddenly Haru got up.

"What the fuck just happened" Haru asked everyone.

"Well, let's put this in a short, we don't know." Aeris just kind of blankly stated.

"OK then… That answered everything"

"_Does it, or does it not?"_

"Who, what, where?" Cait Sith gasped.

"_Some things come, and other things go, but for you my friend, time you go."_

There was a strange noise, and another strange woman appeared.

"Now Haru, it's impolite to swear." The woman smiled.

"Dammit, another woman Haru!" Cloud shouted at him.

"Oh crap, not you Saka!" Haru cursed.

"Umm, do you eat people too?" Red asked.

"Oh, me, Nah." Saka laughed at that question, "but I am a demon, and I **will** eat a human. "That is if you get on my nerves."

She finished that statement glaring at Haru.

"Who me? Why me? What would **I **do!"

The whole gang did a sweat drop…

"Le'me gets this straight, if we don't let you join us, you'll maul and/or eat us?" Tifa asked.

"Yup"

"Ooooooookkkk then, yer in." Aeris announced.

"WHAT? NO WAY! NO DEMONS IN OUR GROUP!" Haru screamed.

" Know what time it is Haru? I think it's getting close to dinner time." Saka smiled, "if you catch my drift…"

"eh?"

"And I'm much stronger than Naru if I want to be."

"Hey guys, how 'bout she joins our team…And not mauls us.." Haru meeped.

"Agreed"


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer!#$#$#$#!$#$#$ I DO NOT OWN FF7! Oh darn

Time for the new quote o' the day!

"_I've got plenty of common sense; I just choose to ignore it" Calvin and Hobbes._

CHAP 4: THE BETRAYAL

The group now walked for miles, and they felt like shit.

"Food, food!" Haru groaned.

"Shut up, we all fell like crap, yer jes making it worse!" Barrett screamed.

"Can we all just get along?" Tifa asked.

"No." All 3 guys blankly stated while giving each other death glares.

"Hey, they agreed on something- Nibelheim…, CLOUD ITS NIBELHEIM!" The shocked Tifa screamed.

"Stop it Tifa, Nibelheim burnt down 7 years ago.." Cloud responded staring at the ground with a sad look in his eyes.

"Dude, she's not lying, I think that's yer hometown." Haru cut in.

Cloud looked up, "Oh my god." Cloud was so shocked he fell to the ground.

"Wow, what a piece of crap town- OUCH!" Haru complained as Aeris hit him with her pole.

"Show respect, how would you act if someone said that about your family and hometown if you hadn't

been there or seen them in 7 years?" Aeris muttered sharply.

"What family, what home? I never had either of those." Haru replied with a hurt look in his eyes, "I thought you would have guessed that since I was in ShinRa at age 16, when I quit, I went to the city of the ancients to find a home where I could be alone with no one to be around, I was going to start a life… one of my own.."

"I'm sorry, really-" "No, forget about it"

The gang followed Cloud and Tifa into Nibelheim. Haru and Aeris went for a walk to the old mansion.

"Wanna go in?" Aeris asked.

"Sure, it looks like a cool place to hide from this heat."

They walked into the old mansion.

"Damn, it's creepy in here" Haru gulped.

"Hey look it's a secret passage way, there's a coffin down there!" Aeris excitedly ran down the stairs.

"He-HEY AERIS!" Haru ran after her.

When she reached the coffin she opened it. She gasped when the young man inside it got up and yawned, "Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Aeris and you?"

"Vincent"

"Haru"

"Well "Aeris" aren't you a little old to be this kids girlfriend?" Vincent said in monotone.

"If you're trying to hit on me it aint gonna work!" Aeris growled.

"HEY I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND, I think…"

"Hey, I'm not interested in you" Again in monotone, "YAWN where's the bathroom?"

They all walked out and showed Vincent to a bathroom. After that, Haru & Aeris brought Vincent to Cloud and Co. warmly, with open hands they welcomed Vincent into their group. That night Barrett and Cait Sith filled Vincent in. And know that this long dialogue shall end as the group set out after purchasing crap loads O food and items.

About a week later the group stopped to rest, Haru fell asleep. A strange person in a cloak called everyone but sleeping Haru over…

"He is a spy for ShinRa," The person informed, "I know this because I fought with him"

The person showed them a scar.

"Now kill him, he must be stopped now!"

"I don't believe you!" Aeris shouted.

"Think about it, he was near ShinRa when you met him, he was in a uniform!" With that the person walked off.

"He's right, think about it, Haru's got to die, now!" Cloud angrily shouted, "HOW COUD I NOT SEE THIS COMING!"

"HAHAHA perfect!" Naru laughed as she threw off her cloak and walked into the horizon.

"Perfect, everything's going great!"

Her maniacal laughter was hear throughout the night.


	5. The fight

Disclaimer: look do I have to answer this? I DO NOT OWN FFVII, but someday Squaresoft will buy HARU AND GIVE ME POWER WAHAHAHA

Notes: this chap and the following chaps till the soon end of this story WITH ONLY 2 REVIEWS I will except flames, on track, it will get a little gory with more violence, in fact that's what this chap starts, an thanks to chaoticpinkchocobo for using Haru in her story which has more reviews than a lot of other stories, ON WITH THE FIC…YO!

Cloud and co. (except Saka who left on business in chap 4 at the beginning, she was a guest!) headed bock to where Haru was.

"Hey guys I want nothing to do with this and I personally think that person was lying, but you guys do what you want and such, I'll be at Junon, call me when the "job" is done." Vincent Valentine said in, yes, monotone as he walked off towards Junon.

"Hey Cloud, that person probably lied, lets not jump to conclusions." Aeris tried to get it into Cloud who currently was thinking about the same thing.

"Yeah, we'll wait until we get some more proof." Cloud finally agreed.

They walked to the point and suddenly Cloud pushed them behind the bushes. Barrett was about to punch him when Cloud pointed to Haru, he was no longer sleeping. He was talking to someone on the phone.

"Tell Rufus what? No you idiot Reno, I told you I have things under control." Haru spoke into his cell phone.

Cloud was to busy rubbing it in everyone's face to hear Haru say, "Besides you numbnut, I quit the Turks and ShinRa!"

Cloud now was pissed and with the proof they had( without Haru's last sentence) he stood up and charged at Haru.

"What, Cloud-CLOUD!" Clouds blade just missed a fatal blow to Haru and grazed his side, still leaving a deep wound.

Haru drew his altered form of masamune and blocked a second slash. Cloud swung again and there swords connected. Cloud and Haru both flew back. Once regained balance Haru screamed, "What in the world Cloud?" Cloud charged again, "You traitor!" "ME!" Haru blocked just barely and slashed back and hit Cloud across the face leaving a gash. Cloud put his hand up to his face to check the bleeding while signaling the rest to join the fight. And they did. Now Haru couldn't think straight, 'What, I thought they were my friends!'

Tifa charged at him and slammed fer fist into his stomach, he coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Aeris walked up to Haru currently in feetle position and helped him up, just before he said "Thanks" she thwacked him in his… umm uh, very painful spot were guys like me don't like to get hit with a pole…

"YOU JERK TRICKING US LIKE THAT, I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU!" Aeris screamed going all ape on him…

"AAGH"

now back to seriose

Haru slowly got up and clutched his weapon. Aeris was about to attack when he cast ultima and she flew into a nearby cliff.

"Damn you ." Barrett roared as he ran at Haru.

By now as you can guess, Haru was pissed. When Barrett punched at him, Haru grabbed his arm and flung him into the same cliff. Tifa grabbed Haru and gave him a pressure point and he passed out.

Haru's eyes fluttered open, " Where am I?"

"Call it hell" A familiar female voice said, Tifa.

Haru slow got up and found he was in an old shack, he found he was chained to the floor by his feet and there was the distinct smell of gasoline or oil in the air.

"Your not going to" Haru gasped when she started to summon Ifrit.

"You almost killed Aeris you BASTERD!" While completing that sentence the fiery summon appeared.

Tifa ran out snickering. Haru noticed that the Ifrit was mastered and was doing his ultimate move.

It launched the fire move, Haru stared at the 50 foot fire ball coming at him.

It hit the shack causing a huge explosion, over the and Tifa and Cloud heard Haru screaming.

"AAAAGHH!"

They walked off to help Aeris and Barrett.

"Ouch, damn man, that shrimp has a hell of an arm…" Barrett mumbled while Cloud helped dusting him off.

"How's Haru!" Aeris asked worriedly seeing the fire in the distance.

"Aeris he's, well… umm, he…." Tifa couldn't get the words out.

"I get it….he's dead…" Aeris' eyes started to water…

"It's ok Aeris, but he was a threat." Tifa tried to calm Aeris.

Aeris couldn't stop sobbing…

Vinnie got the idea by his random amazing hearing and ran to the fire, he prayed he wasn't to late.

So howd u like? U didn't cause u never review, cept chaoticpinkchocobo! She rocks! Burt out!


	6. The end

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue….

Notes: HEYO! Fer all that have read this story yer probably all in suspense!

Now that everyone thought Haru was dead, they continued on past the shack and paid regrets, "Haru, your damn fault to join us, so that's why you're a crisp in a 200 year old shack." Cloud laughed at his own comment.

"Hey, you don't say that at funerals to dead people!" A familiar (yet unwanted) voice came from the fiery inferno.

Well, DUH HARU LIVES STUPID PEOPLE! That's why it called Haru's Story!

Haru walked out of the inferno, quite burned to say the least. He glanced at everyone and saw: O.O. Cloud and Tifa got into battle stance, and of course, Haru's missing sword…

"Oh crap…"

Cloud charged and missed… --; Haru noticed his sword stuck in to a tree. Cloud charged again and his Haru in the gut with his head. He was sent flying towards the tree where he finally got his sword back.

"Heheh, well sword against sword again, Tifa wait until my signal." Cloud shouted.

"Right"

Haru finally reached his limit break, "Took long enough!" He muttered angrily to him self. Cloud knew how to block Crash and Ram drive, but Haru's level 3 limit break kicked in. His eyes went redder than Tifa's and Vincent's.

"DEVILS MERCY!" Haru screamed as flames consumed him. The flames quickly died out and Haru's masamune was an exact replica of Sephiroth. He lunged at Cloud, who just barely blocked it. Haru and Cloud kept on attacking so rapidly it looked like a blur with the repeated sounds of swords hitting each other. Then Haru's limit break wore out and Cloud continued to rapidly attack.

"Heheh, now you will die!" Cloud laughed.

He grabbed Haru by the arm and threw him towards Tifa, he made the signal just as he threw Haru.

Tifa got it and grabbed Haru and picked him up of the ground.

" Lemme guess, pressure point?"

"Not even close"

Tifa suddenly squeezed his hand so hard it crushed the bone in Haru's arm.

"AAGH!"

Tifa dropped him to the ground and smirked, "nighty night."

"Huh, oh shit!" Haru spun around to block Clouds air borne attack. He failed, Cloud swung his sword own to fast, the blade connected with Haru's good arm slicing it off.

The pain was so unbearable that Haru just passed out.

Now the group walked off, knowing that within a matter of minutes Haru would die of blood loss.

Vincent arrived just in time to cast cure3. He helped the slowly awakening boy to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"Well in need of an arm but other than that, fine!"

Vincent picked up Haru's sword and gave it to it's owner.

"Where to?" Haru pondered.

And Vincent as if reading his thoughts said, "We're going to the Northern Crater, to help stop Sephiroth."

"Help my ASS!" Haru shouted at the vampire'ish (he looks like one) man, "They act like my friend, then explode me in a fireball and after that mutilate me!"

Vincent started to ignore the boy's ranting and raving and finally said, "Well wouldn't you like to get there and launch a sneak attack on Sephiroth, he'd only be expecting Cloud and co.(I love saying that), then maybe you'd regain there trust."

"Well hey, yah that's a good idea!"

They headed on there way to Northern crater, on the way, they stopped at a clinic and Haru got a fake arm like Vinnie's! It took them a week of hard traveling and battling but the finally reached Northern Crater. Haru and Vinnie became close friends (NO YAOI FOR U YAOI FANS).

"Oh thank god, I'm glad we have claw arms!" Haru commented on the very long climb up the crater.

"Hey come on, it's easier than facing Cloud and Tifa or not to mention Sephiroth." Vincent said not in monotone for once.

"Hey Vinnie, you spoke not in monotone!" Haru laughed.

Vincent's face turned red and he tackled Haru, "You lose a lot of emotions sleeping in that coffin for like 30 years you jerk!"

After pointless tackling and arguing they climbed up the crater and jumped in. They were just about half way there when they saw Cloud and co. Vinnie grabbed Haru out of sight, "You nincompoop, if they see you, we're both dead!"

"Why you?"

"BECAUSE I HELPED YOU!"

"Shhhhh"

"…"

They slowly followed the gang deeper into the crater, they reached to the fight with Bazzaro Seph, "Next fight?" "Agreed".

Cloud jumped up and attacked Bazzaro Seph 18 times while Aeris thwacked him with her role, Tifa punching it, Cait Sith, um attacking it with his, um, microphone, Red biting it and Barrett shooting it, Bazzaro died unleashing Sephiroth.

"MUHAHAHA, Cloud I will take out your friends" Sephiroth laughed while casting sleepel on everyone except Cloud who got into battle stance, "This is it you evil…, EVIL PERSON!"

Sephiroth merely laughed as Cloud attacked him. He yawned, but when Cloud hit him he roared, "MY GOOD SHIRT!" then the real fight started. They were both attacking each other at more rapid speeds each hit. Cloud unleashed meteorain and Seph was knocked off balance, "Nice try kid, not good enough!"

The fight continued for at least an hour when sleepel wore off on Aeris, she got up and charged. Cloud just passed out from exhaustion. She delivered a powerful uppercut, but Sephiroth caught it. He picked Aeris up off the ground, " My, you have a pretty face, it's a shame you must go…" Sephiroth aimed his masamume.

"Aeris NO!" Haru screamed taking Vincent's death penalty and shot a bulled at Seph's arm.

"Huh, HARU!" Aeris shouted after being released from Sephiroth's death grip.

"Holy crap that hurt Ouch! Owy, owy, owy, owy, owy ! GRRRR!" Sephiroth changed his glare to Haru.

"YOU TERMITE! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT THE RULER OF THIS PLANET!" Sephiroth roared so loud some guy in the chocobo ranch heard it, "huh" (confused farmer)

"Haru drew his sword and prepared for the final showdown, Vincent joined in.

"Well, ones delight, two's a crowd, let's get started shall we?" Sephiroth quoted.

Aeris backed of and moved her friends away who were currently waking up." Guys Haru and Vinnie are fighting Sephiroth!" Aeris whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What he's dead!" Tifa screamed.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Oop's eheheh…"

"Oh gee thanks Cloud…"

Vincent cocked his death penalty, "It's go time, now you will sleep between the ages Sephiroth!"

"Yeah, Sephiroth, you've caused too much pain for one persons life, and that's just not right!" Haru said while getting into battle stance, "you deserve every ounce of what you get!"

Sephiroth cast ultima and Haru flew into a wall. "Hahahahahaha, yes I do believe I deserved that."

Aeris helped Haru out and Vincent started to fire Death Penalty so fast it was like a machine gun. Sephiroth couldn't block them all and he got shot like 40 times. Haru charged at the shot up Sephiroth and delivered a powerful uppercut.

Cloud started to get up and look around, he saw Haru and Vincent fighting Sephiroth.

"Hey, Tifa isn't Haru dead?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Nope he's still alive and he saved your ass!"

"He's gonna need backup! Well, more than just Vincent!" Cloud replied rushing in to join the fight.

Now Sephiroth was a little overwhelmed, fighting Haru and Vincent is not that hard, but when you add in Cloud, things start to get a little difficult. Beside, Cloud and Haru can unleash swift attacks while Vincent has a gun that doesn't seem to run out of ammo.

Now Aeris and Tifa started to cast spells. The fighting ceased when Tifa summoned her perfected Ifrit.

"Oh crap, I hate this jo- AAAGGHH!" Sephiroth screamed as the 50 foot fireball hit him.

The dust cleared leaving a very pissed off Sephiroth. Haru took this as a chance to attack, but this mistake would cost him a lot, as well as Vincent. They forgot about keeping their ground and attacked. To everyone it all happened so fast, Sephiroth grabbed Haru and slit his throat dropping him to the ground. Then he stabbed Vincent a few times and ripped off his fake arm.

"Oh great, that's not fair, he can kill Haru in one move while we didn't put him in a near death situation!" Cloud growled, "Oh wait, shit, HARU!"

Before Cloud got there Sephiroth kicked Haru into the pit of lava that Ifrit's fireball caused. Cloud quickly grabbed Vincent and gave him to Tifa.

"Tifa I think Aeris can heal him."

Now Cloud rushed back into battle, Sephiroth merely laughed at Cloud. Their sword clashed, Cloud stole Haru's Crash Drive, it helped a lot. Apparently it had a Paralyzing after-effect. Cloud didn't know what came to him, but he thought what if he didn't defeat Sephiroth. He saw Seph killing Vincent, decapitating Tifa, slicing up the still knocked out Red 13 and Cait Sith…And worst, burning Aeris with a simple fire, but she was covered in oil.

Cloud's eyes lit up with a flare of anger, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANY OTHER LIVES!" Cloud shouted, "This one is for Haru, and the people of the world, OMNISHLASH!"

Cloud charged for this final assault, slashing the man several hundred times.

Sephiroth faltered and suddenly looked up and smirked.

"You failed, HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man couldn't stop laughing.

Then a hand shot out of the lava. Haru slowly pulled him self out.. He was burned beyond belief. Aeris saw him and cast cure3.

Sephiroth gasped, "I slit your throat, and you fell into lava!"

Haru just smirked, "Well, I have unlocked , my level four limit break, No Mercy…"

" Oh my god!" Aeris gasped.

The crew looked at her questioningly.

"That is the most powerful limit break EVER, it is so strong that it drains the life out of its user, Haru is going to- HARU DON'T DO IT!" Aeris screamed.

" To late, the curse he has bestowed on this earth is BROKEN!"

Haru glowed and suddenly his body disappeared, replaced by an Ifrit type creature.

"Now Sephiroth, you shall feel the pain you've caused by 100000 times!" The creature howled.

It picked Sephiroth up and ripped off his arms and legs then used its horn to stab his head off. All of a sudden it exploded disintegrating the evil creature.

Haru's body fell to the ground, Aeris got him.

"I- i- i- is he dead?" Haru asked weakly brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yes, he's dead." Aeris replied on the verge of tears.

"Great, I'm glad I could be a help….." Haru said his lat words as his life force drained away.

Cloud walked over and checked his pulse, "He's dead, I'm sorry Aeris, Haru's dead…" Cloud murmured solemnly.

They dug him a grave 3 days later, on his grave it said:

Haru Asoka

Born June 22 died 16 years later on August 14.

Loving friend of AVALANCH

Never will be forgotten

Well it's done, I maybe making a sequal…. If u want me to great I'm up for ideas!


	7. The new beginning

HAHA the final update….

Six month later:

Aeris walked out of the church, she walked past Haru's grave. Then she knelt down and put some flowers and stood up.

"Well it's a new day, a new clean sheet of paper!" She smiled.

"Hey Tifa whats up?" She asked walking into Seventh Heaven.

"Nothing much." Tifa replied, "Want a vodka?"

"No I'd like something light, I don't feel like getting drunk…."

About an hour later a mysterious figure walked up to Haru's grave, Your life is not yet fulfilled, now you will rise!"

The figure put a charm down and walked off, "Soon you will be bock to end all evil, son of Lucrecia…."


End file.
